


You Bury Me

by LeenaZenyo, nevereatdirt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaZenyo/pseuds/LeenaZenyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas finds himself pushing all the boundaries he's set up for himself. Adopting a struggling troll who's been holed up in a shop for the entirety of his life, Kankri soon finds that maybe things aren't so bad and that he might just be more willing to keep this companion closer than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bury Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is based off of an RP that the lovely Leena and I have been doing for the past couple weeks! at least hope that you enjoy this as it's my first time RPing, not to mention the first time in a long time I've done any type of collaboration! At any rate, this has nothing to do with any other petstuck verse; we just really like this kind of dichotomy! Now, please, give it a read and enjoy! =]  
> ~NED
> 
> I never actually got a chance to read the original Petstuck, so if it relates anyway OPS! But I read UFUT, so most of my ideas come from that troll wise. I dont remember how it's described anywhere else but in this trolls start out as grubs, pupate, go through a child's phase where they have paws for legs, they then go through another phase, growing out of them and their tails pretty much fall off, and then end up they with rather human like feet/legs uwu. So yeah, really eager to keep writing this ouo this is my favorite pairing of the Beforus trolls and i'm just eee can't wait :"D I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!  
> ~Leena

Kankri had been at his favorite bookshop downtown when he first saw the shop.  From the outside it looked pleasant enough: a bright yellow awning emblazoned with pictures of cats and dogs and trolls and grubs, all looking like they were having fun.  He smiled and looked in the shop.  He’d walked past it hundreds of times, but he’d never taken the time to really look.  And since he had nowhere to be that day, he decided that looking in the windows wouldn’t hurt any.

Inside the shop, there were many children, who at least seemed well behaved, and a few adults.  Most of them seemed to be enthralled with the grubs and the very young trolls, all of whom looked to be well taken care of.  He smiled.  It was nice to see a place that took care of its trolls like that.  He was always sad to see them in inhumane conditions.

A few days later, he’d gone back to the bookstore and noticed that there was something different about the shop.  Some of the patrons looked panicked and the workers seemed to be chasing after someone.  Was that a troll they’d cornered in the back?  He couldn’t tell, though he just assumed it was just a child that had caused some sort of damage or tried to sneak a grub out under their shirt.  Things like that weren’t uncommon in the city.  The place still seemed pleasant enough, although he felt like he really should have a word with the employees about their treatment of the patrons.

But it wasn’t until the next week that Kankri saw the thing that changed his mind about the shop.  He looked in the front windows and saw most of the adults holding their children back while the employees had cornered someone at the door.  There was a purple smear on the door and he couldn’t quite figure out what it was until he saw a few of the workers pulling the troll away from the door that appeared to have escaped from his cage .

The troll was a violet blood and looked dazed. It was obvious by the smear and the blood trailing down his head he’d either been slammed into the door or had willingly run into it. The latter sounded more applicable considering the employee’s didn’t appear to be trying to hurt him, but instead to get him under control and restrain him. He was thrashing about letting out some of the most horrible sounds he could muster. They sounded angry at first before just fading into desperate whines and whimpers as he stopped struggling and was escorted [for lack of proper words describing how he was haphazardly dragged/carried] to the back.

Kankri was just appalled.  How could they do that to anyone?  Why weren’t they taking him to get his head treated?  He took a deep breath and went into the shop.

Unlike the outside, the inside was not terribly pleasant.  Although the front looked clean, the smell that permeated the atmosphere was hard to ignore.  It was like any pet shop where the animals weren’t taken care of; the smell of urine and dander was overpowering, but he had words for the employees that had cornered the troll.  He looked around, trying to find someone but it appeared as if they’d taken the troll to the back room and had only left the cashier.  He didn’t want to bother her with what her coworkers had done.  So far as he could tell, she’d done nothing, though she did let it happen.  And that was as bad as having done it wasn’t it?  He walked over to her and crossed his arms over his chest, looking up so they’d be eye to eye.

“Excuse me, miss?”

She blinked a few times and then spoke.  “Yes?”

“What was that just now?”

“What?”

“That.  With the troll there.”

“Oh.  That.”  She scrunched her nose.  “That guy’s a bit of an escape artist.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he does that a couple times a week.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get to the door, though.”

“I see.  Why is he so set on escaping?”

She shrugged a shoulder.  “I don’t really know?  Like, I guess he just wants out.  I can’t say I’d blame him, he lives in a pretty small habitat.”

“Where’s his habitat?”

“It’s back there.”  She pointed vaguely toward the back where there were cages that looked like they’d fit a few large dogs, but instead had haggard looking trolls inside.  “He’s not in there right now, though.  They took him to the back to bandage up his head.”

Kankri was still looking at the cages.  “Fair enough.  Perhaps I’ll come back tomorrow.  Will he be back in there then?”

“Uh, yeah.  He’ll be back in there in like an hour if you wanna wait.”

“No, I have to get to class.  But I’ll be back tomorrow.”

He could see her trying not to make a face at him when she spoke.  “Uh, yeah, sure.”

And without another word, he left.

The next day he found himself back in front of the shop looking in.  He knew that he had to go in after saying that he’d be back.  He was a man of his word, after all, and he couldn’t just stand out here staring.  He took a breath and went inside.  The smell hit him again, though not quite as hard as the first time.  He walked toward the back, looking at the grubs and young trolls.  They really were cute in a strange way, though the grubs honestly almost made him uncomfortable.  He shook his head and went to the back where the large kennels were.  He looked at the trolls inside.  Some had broken horns and deep scars.  While others looked to be far older than would generally be in a shop at all.

He did, however, see what looked to be the troll that had run into the door the day prior.  He had both of his horns, which was fortunate for him, Kankri thought, and a bandage wrapped around his head.  He realized that that must have been where he’d hit the door.  A little bit of violet had soaked through and he could see other scratches and scars covering his small arms.  He grimaced a little at the conditions in the cage.  Some of the trolls seemed to be more than comfortable simply curling up in the back of their cages.  But this troll, no, this little guy appeared to be in far less of a satisfactory condition. He was glaring through the cage at Kankri. Perhaps he’d recognized him from the day before. ‘How dare you not speak with them earlier than this’ Kankri pretended the troll would say.

With a huff he knelt down onto the repulsive floor, and looked at him. It wasn’t just the scratches or the fact he was still bleeding so profusely that bothered him, this troll was just sort of laying down itching at what looked to be swollen and discolored gills on its neck. He frowned further and stood turning to look for someone, perhaps the manager. This troll needed to be looked at.

He scanned the premises for a managerial type and finally saw someone that looked promising.  He wandered over to the other man and crossed his arms again, his face set determinedly.  “Excuse me?  Sir?”

He looked at him.  Even though he was a manager, he honestly couldn’t have been more than twenty.  “Excuse me, what?”

Kankri frowned at his rude response.  “You see that young violet blood in the back?  I believe that he needs to be seen by a doctor.”

“Oh no shit, you are just a complete genius aren’t you?”

“What?”  Kankri stammered.  He couldn’t believe this.

He rolled his eyes.  “I’m not stupid of course he needs to be seen by a doctor but you know what?  That’s not my problem.”

“What?  You’re a manager and he is in you charge, sir.  I believe that quantifies him as your “problem,” though that seems to be an incredibly offensive way to describe it.”

“I don’t even care.  I’d rather just set all of these stupid weird-blooded things loose and shoot at them.”

“Sir, you work at a pet shop, how could you say that?”

“My dad owns this fucking place.  Now you can just mind your own goddamn business and get back to your wishy-washy blubbering about the baby needing his boo-boos looked at while I go to the back and make my next move.”

Kankri’s jaw just dropped.  He was just completely dumbfounded.

“Now I’d advise you get the fuck off my property or I’ll have you thrown out.”

“But I didn’t...”

“Oh but you did.  Now fuck off and get out.”

Kankri’s eye twitched.  He tried to look for a name tag on the man, but didn’t see one and rather than staying any longer he decided just to leave.  He didn’t want to cause any trouble.  He’d have to try again tomorrow.  He just hoped that that employee wasn’t there.

He passed the troll’s cage and waved goodbye to him, hoping that at least that much interaction might be good for him.  Upon exiting, he looked up at the awning again.  “English’s Pet Emporium...” He grimaced as he read it aloud.  He’d have to tell someone about that English boy tomorrow.  He just hoped that he wouldn’t be thrown out for simply making an observation again.

Tomorrow would be a new day and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make some changes.

 


End file.
